The present invention is in the field of finance, economics, math, and business statistics, and relates to the modeling and valuation of risk within all companies, allowing these firms to properly assess, quantify, value, diversify, and hedge their risks.
The field of risk analysis is large and complex, and this invention allows a new and novel set of analytics in a integrated and comprehensive manner, where executive reports with detailed explanations, numerical results and charts are generated within one to three mouse clicks. The invention uses Monte Carlo simulation, stochastic forecasting, business statistics, and optimization techniques in a novel way to analyze a user's existing data set to extract valuable and important information. In addition, the invention includes new and novel computer logic to save modeling parameters and inputs within multiple profiles in a single Excel workbook file, and covers a unique method to license software products through the use of a hardware identification algorithm.